


Танец для одного

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Надо же. А говорил, что не стриптизер"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Танец для одного

\- Надо же. А говорил, что не стриптизер.  
\- Да ладно, это ж на спор!  
Ноги сами легко несут его на сцену под одобрительный рев и хлопки. Музыка оглушает, вязко обволакивает взмокшую кожу, по которой скользят десятки разноцветных огней. Десятки взглядов.  
Один из них пробирается, кажется, под кожу.  
Гало неспешно ведет руками по голому торсу, посылает воздушный поцелуй в сторону какой-то присвистнувшей дамочки за столиком слева и обещает себе, что если Реми зажмет проигранную сотку, то Гало с него снимет не только шмотье, но и шкуру.  
«Надо же», - звенит в ушах насмешливо, перекрывая и крики, и оглушительный бит.  
Чужой взгляд жжет затылок и шею, Гало быстро трет ее, ерошит волосы, прежде чем покрепче обхватить шест и крутануться на пробу разок.  
В зале свистят, в основном одобрительно. Громче всего, конечно – из-за стола, где сидят свои.  
Ха, думали, Гало Тимосу слабо? Гало Тимосу ничего не слабо!  
«Надо же».  
От пристального взгляда хочется зябко передернуть плечами, и Гало трет их, потом переводит ладони на живот, словно так и задумывалось "танцем", и подцепляет пояс штанов.  
Откуда-то слева доносится сдавленный визг и улюлюканье, на сцену начинают лететь скомканные купюры.  
«Надо же».  
«Не смотри на меня, - думает Гало. - Эй, не смотри, нельзя так смотреть на людей, не смотри».  
Он сжимает ладони на шесте и прогибается в пояснице – наверное, так должны делать на сцене? Гало не уверен, но шум в зале говорит о его правоте.  
Он растягивает губы в улыбке и начинает крутить задом, а потом резко наклоняется, стягивая с себя штаны, и выпрямляется пружиной, распахнув объятия всему залу разом.  
\- Сни-май тру-сы! – скандируют из-за левого столика, и Гало укоризненно грозит ему пальцем, прежде чем развернуться обратно к самым благодарным зрителям.  
Пустое место за столом пожарных выглядит выгоревшим проемом в крепкой стене дома.  
\- Все, на сегодня хватит, артисту нужен отдых! – заявляет он, отпихиваясь от рук, сующих деньги за резинку трусов, кое-как натягивает штаны и несется на улицу, чудом не сшибая соседние столики.  
\- Я думал, тебя хватит на дольше, - раздается сбоку от выхода.  
Лио стоит в добром десятке метров от сияющей огнями вывески клуба, и Гало все никак не может разглядеть выражение его лица. Только тонкий силуэт на фоне ночного города.  
Черный, перетекающий в черноту.  
Гало не нервничал, когда соглашался на пари, когда поднимался на сцену, когда крутился под чужими взглядами.  
Сейчас, стоя посреди безлюдной улицы – нервничает.  
\- Я думал, тебя тоже, - кашляет он в кулак. - Ладно тебе, я ж говорил – будет весело пойти со всеми оторваться!  
\- Мне весело.  
Чиркает зажигалка, брови Гало удивленно ползут вверх.  
\- Это у тебя еще откуда?  
\- Мейс одолжил. Сколько?  
\- Чего сколько? Продержаться могу? – Гало упирает руки в бока и ухмыляется. - Ну, если б не духота и не этот галдеж…  
\- Сколько нужно заплатить тебе за приватный танец?  
В полумраке ночной улицы прохладно, и Гало растирает предплечья, пока раздумывает над ответом и над тем, не надышался ли он в клубе чего-то и не мерещится ли ему все происходящее.  
Щеки горят несмотря на прохладу.  
Лио облокачивается о стену, почти сливаясь с ней, и теперь видно только край его челки, тускло освещенной сигаретой.  
Нет. Гало надышался гораздо раньше. Едким, горьким дымом, вдыхать который оказалось слаще самого чистого воздуха.  
\- Ты же раньше не курил.  
\- Захотелось. Так сколько?  
Гало облизывает губы и медленно, боясь спугнуть, подходит к Лио.  
\- Как насчет парного танца? В этом деле, знаешь, все решает хороший партнер.  
Лио делает еще одну бесконечно долгую затяжку, запрокидывает голову, выпуская струю дыма, отправляет окурок щелчком в ближайшую урну, а потом переводит на Гало непроницаемый взгляд.  
\- Одежду снимешь сразу, - говорит он. – Это первое. Стриптизер из тебя просто чудовищный, по правде сказать.  
\- Что, многих успел повидать?  
Лио молча пожимает плечами.  
\- А второе? – сердито бурчит Гало, припирая его к стенке, и вздрагивает, когда Лио кладет острый подбородок ему на плечо, а ладонь в перчатке – на талию.  
\- Второе – веду я.


End file.
